Nickel
|episode = BFDI: Reveal Novum BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 3rd (to join) BFB: TBA |allies = *Bomby *Balloony *Cloudy *Firey (one sided, Nickel's side) *Gelatin *Yellow Face *Pin *Puffball *Rocky *Woody *David *Loser *Leafy (Formerly) |enemies = *Flower *Roboty *Pencil *Match *Four *Leafy (One-Sided, Nickel's Side) *Teardrop *Coiny *Spongy (One-Sided) *Balloony *Woody (BFB 12) |color = Gray Silver (shine) |voice = Adam Katz |recc = BlockyCuzco, englishcreamcakes, SammyShinx |first = BFDI: Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = |deaths = 4|kills = 1|nicknames = *The New Coiny (himself)}} Nickel (previously known as Quarter)' '''is a male contestant on ''BFDIA who could have joined the game in "The Reveal". He was recommended by 4 users, and 2 other accounts of Adam Katz. He placed 3rd in voting with 43 votes, and lost to Bomby and David. In BFDIA, he received the 2nd most votes to join, with 892 (losing to Rocky). Nickel is also called Dime (recommended by englishcreamcakes) and Quarter (recommended by BlockyCuzco/SammyShinx). In BFDIA, he was placed on Team No-Name and W.O.A.H. Bunch. In Battle for BFDI, Nickel was chosen on team BEEP. Personality Over the series, Nickel has had various changes made to his character. In BFDI, Nickel (had other names at the time, along with a set of arms), had one goal: to become the new Coiny of the cast. He could be considered arrogant, as he "knew he was going to win". In BFDIA, Nickel is generally a pessimist, as stated by Pin. He casually states sarcastic remarks from time to time. Despite this, he competes in challenges in BFDIA. In BFB, Nickel seems to be far more spastic than in previous seasons, sometimes spouting nonsense, such as "HOLY ROLY POLY CRAWLING IN GUACAMOLE!!!" And "OOBLY GOOBLY WEEZER BEEZERS!!!". He also cannot easily tell when someone's being sarcastic. However, Nickel becomes more cynical and unamused after "This Episode Is About Basketball", believing that they won't be able to win challenges and doesn't have as much fun on the show as he did previously. Appearance Nickel appears to be a nickel. His main body is silver, and his shading is slate. BFDI * Nickel has arms. BFDI 12 * Nickel's legs/head is/are smaller/bigger. Others * Nickel's legs are now average sized. Changes BFDI 12 / BFDI 14 *Nickel is named "Quarter." *Quarter has rugged shades. BFDI 18 *Quarter is renamed to "Nickel." *Nickel has arms. BFDIA 1 *Nickel loses his arms. *When Nickel tells Pin to switch, he has a smoother shade. *During the contest, he regains his rugged shade. BFDIA 2 *When Nickel is digging, he has a smoother shade. BFDIA 3 *Nickel regains his rugged shade. BFDIA 4 *Nickel regains his smooth shade. BFB 1 *Nickel now has a shade on his top and bottom. BFB 6 * Nickel is now orange. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In his joining audition in "Reveal Novum", he said, with an uncharacteristically deeper voice, that he is the "New Coiny" and held a sign saying "To do list: Replace Coiny". In this episode, he had arms. He also appears as one of the recommended character running around after being light on fire by Firey. In A Leg Up in the Race, He was named Quarter and is recommended by BlockyCuzco. In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, he held a sign that said: "To do list: Kick Blocky Cuzco's Nickel!!" Battle for Dream Island Again In the beginning of "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Nickel was confirmed to join BFDIA, getting 892 votes, the second most votes out of all the contestants, only exceeded by Rocky (with 1,008 votes). Nickel originally went with the new contestants, but shortly afterward switched to the team with season 1 competitors. He also told Pin to switch teams, and she did end up switching. Nickel didn't do too much in "Get Digging". When Match asked if her bowl was big enough for the contest, Nickel replied, "Nowhere near, but mine is!" But his bowl was still too small, and an even bigger bowl, designed by Golf Ball, was used instead. Later, Nickel dug underground after Fries demanded him to find the ingredients underground. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Nickel's team lost the last episode, so they all walked to Cake at Stake. After seeing the multiple Coinies, Pins and Teardrops, Nickel asked "Where are these guys coming from? This is getting out of control!" Nickel didn't receive the prize, however, he was not eliminated either, as he got the 10th slice of cake. After a fellow competitor Dora was eliminated, they entered the challenge in which they had to destroy the most bugs. Nickel came up with an idea to use Bomby to kill the bugs. Gelatin and Firey agreed and went with Nickel's plan. Firey then ignited Bomby, Bomby exploded, and they won the challenge. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Nickel was first seen when Puffball Speaker Box asks him to get Gelatin, Book, Tennis Ball and Firey off of the Eiffel Tower. He declares it to be too long and far away up, so Pin gets them off the tower instead. Nickel tells Pin to stop shaking the tower because all four of them already fell off the tower, and Pin was shaking it for no reason. Nickel later asks Gelatin if he has more anti-poison, which Gelatin answers by telling him that he only has enough anti-poison to revive one person. Nickel tells him that Teardrop should be revived since she has to spin the prize wheel, then Gelatin gives him the syringe with anti-poison and he uses it on Teardrop, who later eats him. Later in the episode, Nickel is revived with the brand new recovery center, thanks to Gelatin. Once Nickel is revived he revives Yellow Face. During the episode Nickel participates in Golf Ball's plan. He says a few minor things throughout the episode, but in the end, they lose, and Nickel was put up for elimination with everyone on Team No-Name. In "Get in the Van", Nickel's team faces Cake at Stake once again. When Firey Speaker Box tells Team No-Name that the cake is Donut's corpse chopped in pieces for everyone, Nickel comments on how it is "kind of gross." The Speaker Box says that Donut was recovered, but Nickel informs Speaker that he meant the cake was gross, not the fact that Donut was dead. Speaker Box scolds Nickel for not being thankful. Nickel, however, was safe from elimination, only getting 145 dislikes, which is the 3rd least of everybody. He received a piece of Donut's corpse. Once the elimination was over, Pin pressures Nickel to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, but Nickel says he doesn't want to since Coiny was on her team. Coiny then tells Pin if Nickel and he get close together, "bad things happen." However, in "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Pin ignores Coiny and pushes Nickel into Coiny. The scene between them starts to morph, and the characters around them become extremely distorted in appearance, and money begins to rain from the sky. Nickel was then on W.O.A.H. Bunch. During the race to Yoyle Mountain, Nickel doesn't do much other than talking to his team members. IDFB In "Welcome Back", he talks to Pin and notices that she lost her color. He says that her losing her color was like him losing his color, but she is confused as Nickel has always been grey. Pin then explains to Nickel how she lost her color and regained her limbs, and Nickel isn't seen for the rest of the episode. Battle For BFDI In "Getting Teardrop To Talk", Leafy asks Nickel, Cloudy, Gaty and 8-Ball if they want to be friends with her. Nickel quickly agrees to this. He is also surprised when Cloudy reveals that he has thirty seven favorite numbers. When picking the teams, Leafy picks Nickel, along with Woody, Cloudy and Rocky to be on hers as she believes they need assistance. When deciding on the team name, he agrees that the team name, which was just a bunch of whispering until it was called Beep, was perfect. When Cloudy is trying to bring the basket to X, Nickel points out that there's a big distance between the two. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", he becomes worried after being told that Four won't like that Roboty is missing. Nickel gets back to licking the jawbreaker until he notices Rocky doesn't have a job yet. After Balloony makes him vomit all over the jawbreaker, claiming that the "salt and vinegar" will speed up the process, Nickel is hesitant to lick it again, and is fine with his job being changed. His new job is to get Woody to scream so he can reveal his tongue so Leafy can grab it to lick the jawbreaker. Woody later screams again upon seeing Roboty get crushed. Leafy thinks Nickel made this happen, but he says it wasn't him. However, Woody's tongue quickly goes back into his mouth and Nickel struggles to get him to scream again. Beep lose the challenge, but Four says that the "voters weren't safe". Relieved that they aren't last to finish, Nickel tells Woody to dab. Their celebration ends once Four and X tell them that it was a joke and one of them would be eliminated next episode. In the episode's stinger, Nickel tells David to stop licking the jawbreaker as they've already lost. However, doing this left Taco stuck in the jawbreaker. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, after hearing Four singing, Nickel states that Cake At Stake is starting. He is then slapped by him because he said it wrong. When Balloony is being confronted by Four about knowing about Eternal Algebra Class, Nickel asks how many votes they got as a distraction. Nickel is safe and receives an earth as a prize. Because of this he believes he is worth six cents. When Leafy, David and Roboty are the in the bottom three, he says it's down to nature, man and machine. He thinks the team could do without the machine before being asked by Cloudy what a man was. Nickel refers David as a man, much to Cloudy's disgust. During the challenge, the tactic that Free Food uses surprises him. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Nickel notices that the cake they're making for Four is made out Rocky's vomit. He says that it's gross, but he's actually referring to the cake and how it had no sprinkles, which he adds. In "Fortunate Ben", during the challenge Nickel is drawing until Cloudy, who was just wrapped in tape, fell on the plane and nearly made him lose the paper. When the plane starts malfunctioning Balloony makes a fake compliment on David's piloting, but Nickel doesn't get that it's sarcasm until Cloudy tells him. When they start falling due to weight on the plane, it take him a few seconds to realize that his teammates worries that they're falling *isn't* sarcasm. Nickel suggests for them to aim the plane for the cliff to delay impact, but is told by the others they'd be first to hit the ground and lose the challenge if they did. Despite their efforts, they end up hitting the cliff and are up for elimination. In "Four Goes Too Far", Nickel is safe at Cake At Stake again and is turned orange as a prize. Upon hearing that David and Roboty are non-objects, he asks if he is Four is implying that he's just an object. Four thinks this is criticism and is about to zap him until he gets A Better Name Than That multiply him using Donut and X, much to his relief. Nickel is one of the characters to get the Twinkle of Contagion but lose it quickly while the characters are arranged in a shape of a heart. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", after seeing Puffball eat the cakes meant for Foldy and Bell, Nickel says for her to leave some for him. She throws up what's left of the cake, which is followed by him thanking her. During the challenge, Nickel thinks they should just give up after seeing Woody scared to throw the ball. When it's down to Beep and Death P.A.C.T to finish the challenge and the members of Death Pact start throwing balls, Nickel thinks they've lost. He is happy to see that Woody landed a ball in the basket, however Beep still loses because Death Pact threw multiple balls into their baskets, while Beep only threw one. Nickel is told by X to pay more attention to the challenge rules next time, but he says his rules were kind of hard to follow. In "Enter the Exit", during Cake At Stake, X excitedly asks if Beep were sitting. Nickel monotonously replies with yes. He is the third safe. When it's between Rocky and David, X asks if they were scared, with Nickel replying that he was a little bored. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Leafy rejoins the game, Nickel, along with the rest of Beep, walk away from her. Votes Total likes: 480 Total dislikes: 276 Total elimination votes: 4047 Deaths #"Half a Loaf Is Better Than None": Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #"Reveal Novum": Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. #"Zeeky Boogy Doog": ##Eaten by Teardrop after he recovered her. ##Dies in Bomby's explosion. Kill Count Trivia *Nickel's favorite screen, as shown on "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", is a smiley face. *Nickel is one of the competitors in BFB that competed in BFDIA to not be voiced by Cary or Michael Huang. The others being Gelatin (voiced by Graham Taylor), Dora (voiced by Animal Crossing Peppy), Needle, Ice Cube (voiced by Kenzie Bryant), and Bomby (voiced by Satomi Hinatsu.) *He is (debatably) the first contestant to be killed by Teardrop. *As seen in "The Long-lost Yoyle City", when he and Coiny are near each other, a hole is formed and various coins and dollar bills exploded out of the hole. *Nickel got into season two with the second highest number of votes: 892. The only competitor to beat him was Rocky, with 1,008 votes. *Nickel was the first armless contestant to switch to W.O.A.H Bunch, as the second to do so was Yellow Face and the third was Spongy. **This excludes Pin, as she originally had arms when she first switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch. *Nickel makes several references to BFDI: **This includes his catchphrase "Well! I just know I'm going to win!" from "Reveal Novum". *In "Welcome Back", he said that Pin lost her color just like him. This could mean that he used to be a coin and then lost his color to make him look like a nickel. *Nickel has a different, much deeper voice in "The Reveal". *In "Getting Teardrop to Talk" his body appearance changes, looking more realistic. *Nickel's face changed in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" when the 8 teams were being shown. *He is the first character to have a line not spoken by either Michael or Cary Huang, as he is voiced by Adam Katz. *He is also the one of the 30 recommended characters in BFDI 18 *Discounting David, who's not an object, he's the only object in BEEP whose name doesn't end in a y. See also * Nickel/Relationships fr:Nickel Category:Males Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Adam Katz Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:Episode 18 Recommended Characters Category:Appeared on The Tidepool